


It was Supposed to be Me

by Fallingforgravity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Imagery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingforgravity/pseuds/Fallingforgravity
Summary: What if Stanley had been the one pulled into the portal instead of Stanford?





	It was Supposed to be Me

Stanley stood in front of his brother's door, large home looming over him, and realized he was incredibly nervous. He had been through plenty of things since being kicked out, some much more unsavory than others, and still here he stood on his twin's stoop nearly shaking for the anxiousness. It was late in the evening, crickets already chirping loudly around him, hiding in the tall grass that desperately needed a mow. Looking upward the stars were quite beautiful here, glinting in the cold night sky like tiny crystals. The frigid air was starting to bite through Stanley's thin coat and he finally shuffled his feet a bit, fidgeting for no one in particular before moving closer to the door.

"You haven't seen your brother in over ten years. It's okay. He's family. He won't bite." He chewed his lip nervously and rapped brutishly against the door, always one to face fear with a fight. The door almost immediately flew open and there Stanford stood, dark hair a mess in every direction and eyes refusing to focus on just one thing. He had a crossbow aimed straight for Stanley's head and had it been anyone else they might've tried to run but Stanley had had more frightening things pointed at his head than a crossbow. 

"Who is it?! Have you come to steal my eyes?!" Stanford waved the crossbow through the air several times before slowly lowering the weapon and staring through his brother.

"Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome." Stanley snorted at his own joke and then looked down in annoyance as Stanford grabbed a fist full of his jacket. 

"Stanley, did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?" His twin had the most wild look in his eyes and Stanley was getting slightly irritated, ten years lost between the two and the only thing Stanford wanted to do was act like a paranoid weirdo. 

"Eh, hello to you, too, pal. AH!" Stanley wasn't able to finish the sentence as his brother pulled him inside quickly, with more strength then it seemed like he had, and slammed the door. The inside of the building was incredibly dark and dusty, almost as if it wasn't lived in, odd looking machines and wires hanging around on every surface they could touch. Without a moment more to survey the area Stanley yelped, a light shining brightly into both of his eyes, leaving him a bit dazed and still a lot of confused. 

"Ah! Hey! What is this?" He shouted at his brother, going to push him away but realizing there was nothing to push as Stanford was already nervously pacing away. 

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you weren't... uh, it's nothing. Come in, come in." He wasn't even looking at Stanley as he said it, heading towards another room, turning a skeleton's head away from him and if Stanley didn't have the heebie jeebies before he sure did now. This wasn't the brother he remembered, confident and funny in a geeky way, adventurous and intelligent. Always the better twin... but this....this wasn't him at all. He had a moment to look down at himself, thinking how much 10 years could change a person before Stanford was directly in front of him again, looking a bit upset and holding a book, no, shaking a book at him.

"Listen, there isn't much time. I've made  _huge_  mistakes and I don't know who I can trust anymore." He was shaking as he said it and Stanley put a hand on each of his twins shoulders, trying to calm him. 

"Hey, uh, easy there. Let's talk this through, okay? It's gonna be okay.." Ford simply pulled away from him, staring him directly in the eyes now with slight distrust before shaking his head and turning.

"I have something to show you. Something you won't believe." With those parting words he was out of the room and heading down a set of stairs that led straight to an elevator. Stanley boggled at just the thought of how much money this must have costed and they rode the elevator down in silence, his brother ticking his head to the side every now and then, wringing his hands in terrible worry. As the elevator reached the bottom and dinged, Ford quickly looked up at Stanley, eyes still wildly looking everywhere.

"What did you say?" Stanley stared at him for a moment, trying to see if the question was real before letting his words out slowly.

"I...didn't say anything Stanford." Ford nodded as if he expected this answer and stalked off down the hallway into an incredibly impressive lab. It was huge and white, filled with equipment that looked so complex Stanley was afraid to even be near it. He remembered what happened last time he was next to a piece of this sciencey equipment. Stanford kept walking down another set of stairs and Stanley followed silently, wondering just what in the hell he had gotten into. His brother was worth a lot to him though and if a little....or a lot of crazy is what he had to deal with then so be it. They went through another door, this one large and metallic with many locking mechanisms on it, and Stanley's mouth hung open at the sight inside. A massive portal, spanning almost the size of the room, that looked straight out of one of those Sci-Fi comics Ford used to read stood in front of them. Stanford's jitters seemed to have subsided as he stared up at the portal as well, smiling a bit at the edges at his creation. Stanley was trying to find any kind of words to match what he was feeling, which was anxiousness, awe and a little bit of dread. 

"I don't understand anything about this..." He said softly and Stanford turned to him then, eyes completely clear and almost kind, the small smile still gracing his features. Stanley felt a bit of his fear drop away, his brother finally acting a bit more normal. 

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak spot in our dimension. I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe. But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals, which explained how to operate it. There's only one journal left. And you are the  _only_  person I can trust to take it." As Ford spoke his smile started to drop away, instead focusing into a very determined look and Stanley felt a bit of pride swell in him at the knowledge that his brother still trusted him after all these years. 

"I have something to ask of you: you remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?" Stanley blinked his eyes a couple of times and let a large grin break out on his face. Was his brother really suggesting that they go through with adventuring around the world like he had always dreamed?!

"Take this book, get on a boat, and sail as far away as you can! To the edge of the Earth! Bury it where no one can find it!" Stanford thrust the book at him and nodded as if it was immediately a load of weight off of his shoulders. Stanley's smile slowly melted off and was replaced with anger. How dare he? How dare his stupid brother bring him here to do his dirty work and send him away again!?

"That's  _it_?! You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible!?" He was nearly shaking with fury as he spat the words at his twin and Ford just sat there with that dumbfounded look on his face that Stanley hated, when he really didn't understand something and that made Stanley all the angrier.

"Stanley you don't understand what I'm up against! What I've been through!!" Stanford was shouting now, completely unlike him, and everything he did was making Stanley angrier and angrier. He clenched his hands by his sides, ready to fight his brother on this. 10 years....

"No, no. You don't understand what  _I've_  been through! I've been to prison in three different countries! I once had to chew my way out of the  _trunk of a car_! You think you've got problems?  _I've got a mullet, Stanford!_  Meanwhile, where have you been? Living it up in your fancy house in the woods! Selfishly hoarding your college money, because  _you only care about yourself_." He stared down at the stupid book that Stanford wanted him to get rid of and felt an idea sparking, looking wickedly back up at his brother. His selfish, selfish brother.

"I'm selfish?  _I'm selfish_ , Stanley? How can you  _say_  that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!" Ford stomped his foot down and reached towards his journal, immediately deciding that he had made a poor decision to trust his hardheaded brother again. All he ever did was cause trouble, why had he thought Stanley would do any differently this time? 

"Well, listen to this: you want me to get rid of this book? Fine, I'll get rid of it right now!" Stanley dug through his pocket for a shiny, silver lighter and flicked it on, holding it under the book. Ford gasped and lunged forward, grabbing onto the book and beginning to wrestle against his twin. 

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" 

"You said you wanted me to have it so I'll do what I want with it!" Stanley knew he was being unnecessary but if anyone deserved it it was poinedexter here, after ruining his life and not standing up for him against their Pops. Ford lunged again, tripping into a large console and several loud beeps sounded from behind him along with a loud whirring. 

"My research! Stanley give it back!!!!" Stanley saw the crazed look in his brother's eyes again and held the book from him, angry at everything and anything he could be at the moment. 

"You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever, you ruined my life!" If Stanford wanted this book back so badly Stanley was going to make him admit to ruining his life first, making him apologize for not being a good brother to him. They wrestled for a few more moments, moving back towards another console along the back wall of the massive room. The whirring sound was growing louder, sparks going unnoticed by both men. 

"You ruined your own life!" Stanford shouted at Stanley and kicked him hard into the console, a loud bell ringing out at the impact. Stanley gave a loud yell, his shoulder burning like nothing he had ever felt, unable to get away because Ford's foot was holding him down.

Ford realized what he had done too late and quickly pulled his foot away, grimacing in worry. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alr-" Stanley didn't give him the chance to finish the sentence, delivering a solid punch to his brothers jaw and grabbing anxiously at his own shoulder. It hurt to touch anywhere near it and the shirt had been burned completely away. Stanford stumbled backwards from the punch, yelping angrily and knocked straight into a lever in front of the portal. Another loud whirring began again and blue light washed over the room as the portal became an active energy, overwhelming and massive. 

"Some brother you turned out to be.." Stanley stepped forward to swing and Ford jumped to the side, attempting to avoid another punch. His attempt was successful and Stanley tripped from the momentum, stepping several feet over a large red line that said **DO NOT CROSS**. As soon as he crossed his body was lifting from the ground, as if gravity itself had been removed from this one specific spot. He twisted in the air, panic now replacing the anger and tried to grab for Stanford who had fallen back onto the ground and was staring up at him.

"STANFORD WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He shouted anxiously, feeling a force pulling him towards the blue lights and liquids that filled the portal. Stanford surged to his feet and raised a hand towards his brother but the distance was already too far. He stared down at the red line and knew that crossing it would kill them both. He stepped back and searched frantically for something to grab his brother with but the area was clear of debris for a reason.

"FORD HELP ME!" Ford's eyes shot upwards and met his brothers, Stanley's expression petrified as he tried to grab onto anything to help him get away. He had no concept of what was happening but knew that it was bad. Ford turned quickly, realizing he had stupidly forgot the emergency off and sprinted towards the back console. 

"FORD DON'T LEAVE M-" Stanley's words were cut off as a massive blast of white light filled the room followed by an earth shaking boom. Ford covered his ears and dropped to his knees until the boom subsided, before quickly standing and staring towards the portal. It was off...Stanley was gone.

"Oh god Stanley...what have I done..." Ford's eyes misted as he walked towards the damaged machine and fell onto his knees again in front of it, leg knocking into chunks of plaster that had been blown from the walls. Tears now, running heavy trails down his face, his thoughts for the first time since before he had begun to build this portal becoming clear. He realized the voices in his head were gone. His mouth hung dryly open as the full impact of what had just happened hit him and their was no crazy paranoia to cloud the pain. Ford curled his knees against his chest, buried his head, and sobbed. 


End file.
